Magnetic anastomosis devices (MADS) are currently used to create a channel between two viscera for the purpose of redirecting bodily fluids. For example, intestinal contents or bile may be redirected in patients who have developed an obstruction of the bowel or bile duct due to such conditions as tumor, ulcer, inflammatory strictures, or trauma. A magnetic anastomosis device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,656, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Generally, the MAD includes first and second magnet assemblies comprising magnetic cores that are surrounded by thin metal rims. Due to the magnetic attraction between the two magnetic cores, the walls of two adjacent viscera may be sandwiched and compressed between the magnet assemblies, resulting in ischemic necrosis of the walls to produce an anastamosis between the two viscera. The viscera treated by MADS include the gall bladder, the common bile duct, the stomach, the duodenum, and the jejunum of the small intestine.
Historically, MADS have been delivered through surgical intervention such as laparotomy, which of course is invasive and carries its own risks. The exemplary self-centering MAD of U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,656 permits delivery of the device over a wire guide and through the oral cavity, and typically under fluoroscopy. Alternatively, delivery can be accomplished by simply swallowing the magnet assemblies of the MAD and using massage under fluoroscopy to center the two magnet assemblies. Finally, delivery of the magnet assemblies has occasionally been performed endoscopically with grasping forceps, which can be time consuming and difficult. Removal of the MAD is typically accomplished by allowing the magnet assemblies to pass through the gastrointestinal track naturally, or more typically, with a follow-up endoscopic procedure using grasping forceps. Unfortunately, the relatively large size of the magnet assemblies can make delivery and retrieval complicated. In fact, balloon dilation of bodily lumens is often required in order to deliver the magnet assemblies to the desired location. Likewise, the size of bodily lumens is often the limiting factor in the size of the magnet assemblies that can be delivered and deployed.
Certain MAD procedures utilizing a jejunal magnet require the magnet to be passed down the esophagus to the stomach, and then through the pylorus and into the jejunum. Because of the curved nature of the passages leading to the jejunum, the magnet often becomes dislodged from the delivery system during advancement and placement thereof. Passing the jejunal magnet through the pylorus may be further complicated by patients with gastric outlet obstruction.